cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alden51/Guess who was just suspended...
Okay, so most of you know how I missed when the Cuusoo Team first started the on-topic lockdown, right? Well, I recently asked why they had doen this in the first place, thinking they probably explained it to everyone else while I was away. Turns out they didn't, at least not to the people I asked. When I got talking about this on Ragaru's Zelda project, this response came from Tim Courtney: "We've been politely asking people to keep comments on topic and follow the House Rules for a while now. After those reminders and requests were not followed we decided to take a more active position in removing off topic comments. As we've said many times before, if you want to chat about things that don't relate to the LEGO CUUSOO project you are commenting on, you are welcome to chat and discuss directly with each other or on other sites."'' '' Now, in response to this, I looked up the actual House Rules, which was probably where my big mistake was, because I responded saying that I didn't think talking about "Zelda" on a "Zelda Project" was in any way off-topic. I don't remember exactly what I said verbatim, but I know when I wrote it I was trying to be very apologetic, and for the most part, I succeeded in doing that. There was, however, one part where I REALLY screwed up, which probably kept the whole thing from appearing the way I had intended... Anyways, that was the only prt of my response they mentioned when they suspended me, which is somewhat of a relief for me, because the other thing I said was probably far worse: In addition to this, I also made the point of saying that I had asked, in all honesty, WHY they were doing this, and the response Tim had given was basically saying "Because we said so." I asked (VERY apologetically, though perhaps in slight humor :P) if a more tangible reason could be given, and that was when they suspended me. Tim said: "Hi everyone - Please do not continue to debate the House Rules here in public. Each of you commenting in the thread is aware of what is considered off-topic and we've discussed the reasons many times. If we see people continuing to challenge and debate the House Rules we will unfortunately need to suspend account privileges." Of course, I haven't seen them discussing the reasons, and wasn't there when it started, so I'm liable to make that mistake, aren't I? xP The suspension should be only temporary, and I will be apologizing (with waaaaay more tact) in an email to the Cuusoo team... Though I may also try again with the question of why they did this... I mean, at this point it's just driving me crazy! xP But I'll still be on the wiki during my leave of absence, of course. :) But I think this was going a wee bit too far (though perhaps on both sides)... :P Category:Blog posts